Torinade
Torinade is the tri-pairing between Tori, Trina and Jade (To/ri, T/'rin'/a, and J/'ade'). The individual pairings are Torina, Trade, and Jori. They are sometimes seen together at the Vega house or eating lunch at Hollywood Arts. Jade does not seem to like Trina, who herself seems rather dismissive of Jade's existence, with Tori usually acting as a peacemaker between the two. Torinade Moments Season 1 The Birthweek Song *Trina says "Hi Tori, Tori's friend," (about Jade) after Jade hands Tori coffee from the garbage; Jade corrects Trina by replying that she's "not really her friend." *Tori specifically asks Jade about a present for Trina. Survival of the Hottest *Tori, Trina, and Jade all start to sing "Make It Shine." *All three girls yell for Cat to come get them with everyone else. *All three girls try to stop Robbie from drinking the fish water. *Jade watches Tori and Trina fight over the water. Cat's New Boyfriend *Tori seems concerned when she sees Jade and Trina in the hospital. The Diddly-Bops *It can be assumed Tori helped both get their boobs in the hamburger. (Cat ran to get Tori to help her with Jade's costume, and Trina obviously needed assistance and who else would be willing to help her?) Wok Star *Tori and Trina are instrumental in helping Jade's play be a success. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Trina and Jade are in the audience cheering Tori on as she sings to avenge Ryder Daniels using her. *Both Trina and Jade warn Tori about Ryder (Trina mentioning what he did to Lindsey and Jade saying that he had to be hiding something). Tori however only listens to Trina's advice. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Trina tracks Tori down to answer a phone call. When Tori refuses to answer, Jade interrupts and tells Tori that she has to because she's Trina's assistant. *Trina, Tori, and Jade all dance during the Ke$ha concert. Locked Up! *Trina and Jade were both last minute additions on Tori's trip to Yerba, with Tori not seeming particularly pleased by this. *Trina alerts Tori worriedly when Sheema is about to beat Jade up with a stick, and Tori steps in to protect her friend. This shows both Vega sisters care for Jade. *The three stand together by the fence. *The three are together performing for the chancellor of Yerba. Season 3 The Gorilla Club *Trina makes comments to both Tori and Jade about their butts and her own butt. *Trina and Jade both watch Tori defeat the gorilla. *Tori tells Jade, "Why don't you tell my butt?" Then Trina says off-screen, "That's my thing!". Driving Tori Crazy *Both Trina and Jade give Tori unpleasant rides to school. *They dance together on the party bus. Season 4 Brain Squeezers *Trina and Jade both want Tori to pick them for her team. *Trina and Jade are mad and disappointed that Tori didn't pick them. *Tori is concerned when both Trina and Jade are doinked, though she is much more concerned for Trina. Victori-Yes *Tori and Jade find Trina on Divertisimo. *The three girls are in the show wearing cheese dresses. Trivia *All three girls have kissed Beck: Jade in multiple episodes when they are dating, Tori in Pilot, and Trina (twice) in Car, Rain & Fire. *The three of them have long brunette hair in the first season. *They are the last three characters seen. *Neither one of the Vega sisters seem to be scared of Jade; at least they've never shown fear of fear to the extent that André, Beck, Cat, or Robbie have; and neither return Jade's feelings of hatred towards them. Gallery Victorious-beggin-08.jpg tumblr_lhhu00RmGT1qcpno5o1_500.jpg Normal egnet 005.jpg Small.png Stagesitting.jpg P 6.jpg Victorious-locked-up-9.jpg IMG 2296.PNG IMG 2295.PNG IMG 2294.PNG 321.jpg Torinade.jpg TorinadeWW.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing